youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Tanqah
Tanqah is a British YouTuber mostly known for his Grand Theft Auto 5 videos. Tanqah has over 11,200 subscribers and 507,500 video views as of November 1, 2016. History * Tanqah joined YouTube in September, 2012. * On August 22, 2013 Tanqah uploaded his first video. * On November 1, 2013 Tanqah uploaded his most viewed video with over 144,950 views as of November 1, 2016. Upload Milestones * Tanqah uploaded his 5th video on December 14, 2013. * Tanqah uploaded his 10th video on January 31, 2014. * Tanqah uploaded his 25th video on August 8, 2014. * Tanqah uploaded his 50th video on January 4, 2016. * Tanqah uploaded his 75th video on October 2, 2016. List Of Vlog Videos This list includes all of the Vlog videos Tanqah has uploaded as of November 1, 2016. * Cyberpower revolution gaming pc review * BeatsPillXL Review Games Tanqah Has Played A - Z This list includes all of the games has played as of November 1, 2016. # ARMA 3: Prologue (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # ARMA 2: Operation Arrowhead (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # Battlefield 4 (Played 3 times as of November 1, 2016.) # Civilization 5 (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # Car Mechanic Simulator 2015 (Played twice as of November 1, 2016.) # Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (Played 3 times as of November 1, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 3: Zombies (Played 4 times as of November 1, 2016.) # Call of Duty: World at War: Custom Zombies (Played twice as of November 1, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 3: Zombies and Need for Speed 2015 (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # DayZ (Played twice as of November 1, 2016.) # Destiny (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # Dayz Standalone (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # Far Cry 4 (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # Forza Horizon 3 (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # Forza Motorsport 6: Apex (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5 (Played 18 times as of November 1, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: Online (Played 6 times as of November 1, 2016.) # Hitman (Played twice as of November 1, 2016.) # Heroes & Generals (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # H1Z1 Battle Royale (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # Minecraft (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # Need for Speed 2015 (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # Payday 2 (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # Sniper Elite 3 (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # Sniper Elite V2 (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # Subnautica (Played twice as of November 1, 2016.) # Titanfall: Multiplayer (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # Tom Clancy's The Division (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) # Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege (Played once as of November 1, 2016.) Vehicles Tanqah Has Used In His GTA 5 Mods Series This list includes GTA 5 Mods #3 - #13. BMW * 2015 BMW i8 (Used in GTA 5 Mods #10.) * 2015 BMW F82 M4 (Used in GTA 5 Mods #9.) Bugatti * Bugatti Chiron (Used in GTA 5 Mods #11.) Lamborghini * 2016 Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 Superveloce Roadster (Used in GTA 5 Mods #3.) * Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4'11 Superleggera Used in GTA 5 Mods #13.) Mitsubishi * 2010 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X FQ-400 (Used in GTA 5 Mods #8.) Mercedes-Benz * 2016 Mercedes-Benz AMG GT (Used in GTA 5 Mods #5.) Nissan * 2015 Nissan GTR Nismo (Used in GTA 5 Mod #6.) * Nissan Skyline R34 (Used in GTA 5 Mods #4.) Pagani * 2013 - 2014 Pagani Huayra (Used in GTA 5 Mods #12.) Porsche * 2016 Porsche Cayman GT4 (Used in GTA 5 Mods #7.) YouTube Channels Tanqah Is Subscribed To 1 - 9 A - Z Tanqah is subscribed to a total of 98 YouTube channels as of November 1, 2016. Note Tanqah is not subscribed to any YouTube channels that start with Q or X. 1 * 1320video A * Ali-A * Anomaly * AR12Gaming * AdamPikeDesign * AviciiOfficialVEVO B * Birdman * BFvsGF * BamanBoi * Britain First * Ben Phillips * BlackPanthaa * Boba Motoring * BananaGaming C * Callux * Cayman Cline * Chuki HipHop (BE) * CrazyRussianHacker * ComedyShortsGamer D * DemolitionRanch * DPJ - Daily Destiny & More E * EzekielN7 * EzekielGamingHD * EverythingApplePro F * FPSRussia * fiscalmist67 * fouseyTUBE * FRANKIEonPC * Future House Music G * Gary | @iiGPS * GradeAUnderA H * High Royal I * ItsPhzn * iCrazyTeddy * ImMarksman * iCrackUriDevice J * jackfrags * Jamie_FYD * JoshPalerLin K * KSI * kipkay L * Luna * Lowcals * Lui Calibre * Life of Tom * Lamborghini * Lance Stewart * LiftedLetsPlay * LinusTechTips M * Mo Vlogs * miniminter * MaximBady * Marko Halilovic * MudManGaming * Minnesota Burns * Matthew Santoro * Marques Brownlee * MrTechnicalDifficult N * NOTDOOM * NoCopyrightSounds O * Ooh Trxat P * Pyrocynical * Planet Dolan * PushedToInsanity R * Rap Nation * RichKidsTV * RedKeyMon * RomanAtwoodVlogs S * Sjin * Sips * steveo * Scarce * SubSoul * Shmee150 * Scyther HQ * Steve-O TV * Salomondrin * Supercars of London T * TechRax * Top Gear * Top Media * TheUnlockr * TechSource * Techquickie * The Proper People * The Slow Mo Guys * The Slow Mo Guys 2 * TotalBiscuit, The Cynical Brit U * Unbox Therapy * UrAvgConsumer * UltimateTop10Videos V * Vehicle Virgins W * W2S * World Of Neg Y * Yiannimize * YesFunnyYes * YOGSCAST Martyn Z * Zerkaa Trivia Tanqah's computer specifications are * Graphics card - Gigabyte GTX 980 4GB * CPU - intel i5 4570 @ 3.20GHz * RAM - 16GB * Storage - 2TB HDD * Cooling - 6 Fans * Case - Corsair 300r * Tanqah's mouse is a Razer Deathadder chroma. * Tanqah's keyboard is a Razer Blackwidow chroma. * As of November 1, 2016 Tanqah is the 212,792 most subscribed YouTuber in the world according to Sociablade.com.